


My name is Michelle Carter

by Revalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Love/Hate, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalance/pseuds/Revalance
Summary: She walks very carefully because she doesn't know where she was. She go down though the stairs. The house is very spacious, the design is very futuristic. She may need a lot of time to explore it. She seing that there is a phone on the table, she grab it and checking it, she watch the date on the phone showing Monday, December 29, 2484. The pain in the head hit again, a vague memory suddenly appeared. she hold her head and the pain got worse and then she fainting.





	1. Chapter 1

She starts to wake up. Her head was sore and heavy. She slowly open her eyes, she was confuse she didn't know where she was, the room where she was now was spacious and lacked in light, she lay on a very soft and comfortable bed. She hush for a moment and trying to remember, but the more she try, the more harm her head was. She finally give up and didn't force to remember again.

She trying to get up and get out of bed. the moment she manage to stand on her feet, the room suddenly became very bright and she could see the entire contents of the room very clearly. She now realize she was in a room with all the walls painted white with a little black accent on each side of the glass window and the door.

There is something strange about the room where she is currently. She looks around, she find no furniture except the bed with a nightstands on each side. she focusing on one thing looks like a remote control, but very thin.

She gets near to the object and take it. there isn't any button just full screen, she touches and moves the screen up using her thumb. Then the object turns on, there are many menu options. She clicking on the cupboard and suddenly there was a movement on the wall opposite the bed pushing out a large white closet. "Wow" she was amazed then she continuing to choose some of the furniture she needed. 15 minutes later the room was full of furniture. After playing with the object. She go to the bathroom because her whole body felt sticky. She didn't need to bother opening the door with her hand, because the bathroom door opened by itself. After she finished, she continuing the tour outside the room.

She walks very carefully because she doesn't know where she was. She go down though the stairs. The house is very spacious, the design is very futuristic. She may need a lot of time to explore it. She seing that there is a phone on the table, she grab it and checking it, she watch the date on the phone showing Monday, December 29, 2484. The pain in the head hit again, a vague memory suddenly appeared. she hold her head and the pain got worse and then she fainting.

————————————————

Time Bureau, 2018.

Ava sits in her office and focuses on her work with the laptop in front of her. She heard the open portal in front of her. She looks up and she looks Zari enter with an annoyed face. But Ava ignore her.

"Why did you let her go, AVA?!!" Zari shouting her, but Ava was not affected and she focuses on her document. "Okay ... I understanding now, Zari stares Ava intently. "why did she choose to leave, look yourself, Ava! Did you care about her, did you even LOVE her??!

Ava get up from her chair.  
"What about you, do you care about her? I even think you are not able to stop her leave!" She raised her eyebrows.

"That's because ... that's...her choice" Zari start to crying.

"I think we all knew clearly, our reasons are the same." Ava sat down in her chair. They both hush for a momen.

"No, Ava, you should be different, you are a person she loves so much, you should be better able to prevent it than us." Zari blabbering, she looks down and now there is tears at the end of her eyes.

Ava gets near to her "You have to know...Sara's top priority is you, Legends!" Ava embracing her, and they both crying.

After Zari left her office. Ava can't concentrate on her work. She asking Gary to continuing her work and decided to go home earlier.  


Ava open the portal to her house and headed straight for the kitchen to take a glass and scotch. Ava is drunk and falls asleep.

———————————————

One week before.

Ava is very happy she will meet Sara today. Legend calls her to ask for her help. Her hair is now often left loose with the wave and thickness of the hair which adds to her attractiveness and makes her look very beautiful. She go with Gary and opening the portal. When she step on her feet into the Wiverider with Gary behind her, suddenly the brunette woman jumping very fast towards her and the arrow was right in the middle between her eyes. Ava froze in a lean position to the Console.

"Who are you intruder !!!!" everyone in the room staring in shock.

"Nyssa, she isn't an intruder!" Sara speak in a calming nyssa and slowly pushing her hand down, so that her bow and arrow were pointing to the floor.

"She's the director of the time bureau." Nate added. Nyssa looking at Nate and then to Sara.

Gary patted Ava's back very gently "director Sharpe ... director Sharpe.."

Ava then regained consciousness from her shock and find herself still on her side with her right hand leaning against the console, everyone in the room staring at her.

She clearing her throat to relieve shame and correct her suit with the director's attitude. Ava looks at Nyssa who was staring at her. Sara feel the tension between the two women. 

"Ava, this is Nyssa" Sara starts by introducing the brunette to Ava "she is ..." before Sara could finish, Nyssa cut her. "Sara's lover."

Ava's glaring. She did read Sara's archive and she knew about all the stories and of course she knew a lot about Nyssa from Sara, but she never knew, what Nyssa looked like and wait- "lover? ... are they still in a relationship?" Ava speaks and wonders in her mind.

"Nyssa, This is Ava, she is....."

Gary Stepped and trying to continuing and explaining who Ava is, but Ava quickly hold it back. "colleagues!" Ava quickly answering with a forced smile. Sara was surprise and her eyes glared at Ava. Sara trying to process what Ava was say.

"Awkward" Ray with a voice that only Zari and Amaya could hear near him.

"Nice to meet you Ava" Nyssa smile sincerely.

Ava smiles back to her "Nice to meet you Nyssa" 

Ava suddenly clears her throat and speaks.

"Well, it seems we forget to carry things to our work, I will come back later. Ava opening the portal and Gary behind her.

Everyone in the room noticing Ava and Gary passing through the portal was no exception Nyssa was amazed by the sophistication of the time courier.

"OK guys, it looks like we will continue later." You go to rest.

All legend members follow Sara's instructions and enter their rooms.

Sara entered the room with Nyssa beside her. Nyssa decided to go to the bathroom. sara sat sitting on her bed and took her phone. She sent text to Ava

we need to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi..! I am back with these shit. I decided to continue this fic because I miss Avalance!! 2020 it's too long and I am bored so I trying to update new chapter. Enjoy!!

Ava stepped into her office, she still wondered what had happened. Why is there Nyssa on the waverider, why doesn't Sara tell her, why ... why ... and why? Suddenly someone patted her shoulder very gently.

"Director Sharpe?"

Ava was shocked and turned back, she forgot Gary was still in her office. "Gary, can you leave me alone in my office?" Gary paused and wanted to open her mouth to say something. "please, Gary?!" Ava in a commanding tone. "yes boss!" Gary immediately left Ava's office in a hurry.

Ava just sighed and sat behind her office desk and leaned her head against the chair. She recalled the incident on Waverider a few minutes ago. She remembers how close Sara was to Nyssa, the way Sara calmed Nyssa, the way Sara looked at her, and smiled at her.

"Wait!" Ava stops her mind for a moment, is she jealous?

"no!" She is not jealous

"yes.." of course she is jealous!"

Ava hates herself being jealous. the last time she felt jealous when she lay in Sara's room on the waverider, Sara explained who John constantine was and how they finally made love. Then now there is Sara's ex-girlfriend Nyssa, or they are still dating maybe. Sara will eventually leav-

Her reverie was suddenly cut off by a "beep" voice. She was shocked and grabbed her cellphone, there was a message from Sara, she hesitated for a moment, didn't want to open a message from Sara, Ava wanted Sara to know that she was jealous, but then she thought again that too childish. Ava wants to be Sara's kind and understanding girlfriend, then she chooses to read the message from Sara. 

"we need to talk"

Ava knows exactly the words. Ava knew how Sara said it, the tone of voice was not a good thing for her. Ava paused. yes, she knows exactly what will happen. Ava was very scared, she was very scared, was this the second time Sara would - "No!!... no!" Sara loves her and she loves Sara, they love each other.

"Yes, of course we need to talk." Ava starts typing a message on her cellphone.

"I'll meet you tomorrow after work hours." send

The next day after the working hours are over, Ava opens the portal to the waverider. She intended to go straight to Sara's room, but she suddenly stopped, she remembered Sara wasn't alone, surely Nyssa was in her room. Ava turned and decided to go to the kitchen and tell Sara by sending a text message that she was at the dining table waiting for her.

"Gideon can you make me delicious chocolate ice cream?"

"Of course, Director Sharpe! "

Ava was surprised by the AI which quickly responded to her command. "what's wrong with you, Gideon, what's wrong with your system?"

"Nothing is wrong, director Sharpe, I'm very happy to serve you."

Ava just grimaced with the words AI who suddenly acted nice to her. Ava goes to the counter and takes ice cream made by AI.

"Enjoy the special ice cream, director Sharpe." Ava frowns, what's wrong with this AI, does she know anything and she tried to make her feel better?

"You better stop being nice to me, Gideon, because it's a little scary to me." Ava replied. "Anyway, thanks Gideon." 

"My pleasure, director Sharpe."

Ava sat at the dining table, when she would put ice in her mouth, suddenly a soft voice could be heard near the door.

"Hey you?" Nyssa stepped into Ava.

"Hey" Ava answered nervously, she felt weird, why did she have to be nervous. this woman, Sara's ex-girlfriend or still her girlfriend, Ava doesn't know what is certain this brunnet woman made Ava a little awkward. Ava can admit that Sara and she are dating, Ava can confidently tell her to stay away from Sara. but ... but Ava can't do it, as if Ava was hit by this woman's magic, not like feeling like her to Sara, it's more like she feels this woman is like a sister or friend that makes Ava want to always be gentle with her.

"What are you thinking?" 

Ava gasped from her reverie "nothing, just a little surprised to see all of a sudden appear."

"aa ... I'm sorry, I'm just hungry, and try to take something that can be eaten and find you here."

"Oh right!"

Ava gave a doubtful smile to Nyssa. nyssa approached Ava, sat in front of her, and set her up.

"What?"

Nyssa remained silent looking at her and Ava felt uncomfortable.

"stop staring like that, it scares me."

Then Nyssa laughed.

"Why are you laughing, we're not watching a comedy program right?"

"You're funny" Nyssa still laughs.

Ava looked down and her cheeks turned red.

"Are you very close to each other?" Ava chokes on ice cream because of Nyssa's question.

"Of course we are close, very close, even we are officially connected" Ava answered only in her mind. "Yes, yes of course we are close, very close." nyssa reacts somewhat with Ava's answer. "as a co-worker." Nyssa smiled and then she paused, while Ava continued to enjoy the ice cream.

"I really love Sara" Nyssa looked at Ava while she spoke, it looked like she was hinting at something. "I plan to bring her back to Nanda Parbat."

Ava suddenly coughed loudly, she choked another ice. Nyssa was surprised to see Ava and Ava's reaction to that, Ava didn't want Nyssa to suspect anything.

"Gideon, what ingredients you put in this ice cream, it tastes really weird!" Ava pretends to divert Nyssa's mind.

"I think you enjoyed it very much, director of Sharpe." Ava holds back upset, this AI doesn't help at all.

Ava then pretends to check the cellphone, even though there are no messages or calls. "I have to go, there's a job waiting for me, maybe we can talk later." Ava smiled at Nyssa and went through the portal .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for grammatical errors.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I decided not to be too detailed, it would be in the next chapters
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bab 3 enjoy!

Ava opens a portal directly to her office. The Bureau at night is very quiet, of course, who wants to work at sleep time? except for a few people who are willing to overtime and one of them is Gary.

"I should not open a portal to the bureau" Ava regretted herself and immediately press her time courier, the portal opened directly to her apartment, Ava stepped in and immediately closed the portal behind her.

Wiverider 2018

Sara decided to wait for Ava in the library, while waiting for Ava, Sara spent time reading history books. After waiting long enough, Sara felt hungry, she decided to go to the kitchen asking Gideon to make her dinner.

"Hey .. Sara greets Nyssa who is sitting alone in the kitchen with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her. That night the wiverider is quiet, the crew spending time with their hobby in their room.

"Hey! Nyssa says hello back.

Sara stepped up to Nyssa "I never knew you like chocolate ice cream" Sara furrowing her eyebrows, pointing to an ice cream bowl that only left half.

"Of course my beloved, this is not my ice cream."

"Ah, and whose ice cream is that?" Sara is curious.

"Ava" answered Nyssa flatly.

"Ava, Ava came to the wiverider but didn't see me?" Sara speak to her mind, "Shit! I forget to tell her about waiting in library, Ava must have thought I was in a room with Nyssa" Sara closes her eyes and press her nose.

"Are you okay, beloved?"

yeah..yeah I am ok!"

Sara looking up "Gideon, make me something healty for dinner." She steps to the table and sit down.

Immediately captain!"

"Have you ordered your food? We have an AI chef, you just need to order" they both giggling and Nyssa asks Gideon to make food for her. They eat quietly.

Sara continues to think of Ava, they must immediately speak, about Ava who claims to Nyssa that they are only partner in work.

"Sara?"

"hmm?" Sara looked up

I talk to you but you don't seem to be here."

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy" Nyssa looks at her suspiciously.

"Sara"

"Nyssa" 

"They both laughed, "you go first!" Sara smiles.

"Sara, you know I love you, I want to take you to Nanda Parbat" Sara suddenly choked on her food, "Are you okay?" Nyssa sound worried.

"yeah ... I'm okay, just find something strange in my food, please continue.

"I want to correct all my mistakes because I told you to become a murderer, and leave you." Sara didn't respond. "I want us to start from the beginning" Sara looks up at Nyssa. "yes I know I'm inappropriate, but-"

"No, it's not like that, I just need time." Sara looks down again "if only you knew Nyssa, how I used to love you so much, you were my first love, but now that has all changed, this feeling isn't like before, everything has change, now, I love you like I love laurel and legends. This heart has fallen in love with others person for no reason. someone who gives me hope to live a normal life, even though we are both far from normal. I am so sorry Nyssa" Sara speaks to herself, this is not the right time to acknowledge all the truth. Sara will do it after she talks with Ava, Sara wants herself and Ava who tell Nyssa about their relationship.

After finishing eating Nyssa decides to sleep and asks Sara to accompany her but Sara tells her that she still has a job.

Didn't want to waste more time, Sara decides to meet her girlriend at the bureau, Sara knows Ava always works overtime, she opens her stolen portal directly to Ava's office, but Sara only finds office is empty . "I should knew, she might not be in the bureau after what happened before.

Sara decided not to use a time courier, she rides a jump ship to go to the Ava's apartment in DC, Sara did not want to appear suddenly, Sara knews, Ava was not in a good mood.

A few minutes later Sara was at the door of the Ava apartment. The apartment that Ava wants to live with her, but she hasn't decided yet. After the chaos of Mallus and Bibo.

Sara hesitated to knock, but she did. Sara knocked three times. Sara heard a voice from inside and the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman; Ava wore a silk robe, and her golden hair fell freely on her shoulder. Sara is fascinated, how can someone in a bad mood, but still looks beautiful, Hot is a right word to describe her.

"Sara!" Ava was surprise to see Sara.

"Hey! Sara smiles. "Can I come in?"

Sara feels nervous, she doesn't know why, Ava always makes her nervous, Sara is like a teenager who falls in love, Sara always falls in love with Ava every day, every time. Sara knows technically Ava is her girlfriend, but she didn't knows Ava always makes her a soft person.

"Sara?

"Hmm?

"Are you ok?"

"I... it's just..it's too much thing in my mind." Sara nervous.

They stare at each other.

"We need to talk" Ava hated hearing the phrase, because she knew it would end badly, but he must face it.

"Come in"

Sara comes in and they sit on the couch, Sara looks at Ava, she looks fine. Sara is grateful, but is this good or bad for Sara, she doesn't want to be selfish.

"Sara, I already know what you want to talk about." 

"Look, Sara I don't know how I should say it" Ava looking down.

"Ava you-"

"I want us to end it all" Sara was surprised, she did not believe what Ava said.

"Av-"

"I'm tired Sara" Ava trying to be tough, she showing Sara that she was fine.

"Ava, I know you say this because Nyssa is in wiverider, right?"

"No! This is not because of her, it's just us Sara. This relationship will not work, we know it so well." Sara still doesn't believe, it's hard for her to process everything Ava said.

"I am done"

Ava pretends to be tough.

Sara looks at Ava, tears threaten to fall, but before that happens, Sara gets up and leaves Ava.

"After the door closes, Ava cries loudly. This is the best decision, Ava ends it before Sara does it. That's what Ava was think of.

Sara came out of the Ava's apartment, she run towards the jump ship.

"Why is this so hurtful" tears flowed in her on her cheek, her hands hold her chest, Sara feel tight. She never felt hurtful that she feel now. This pain exceeds three arrows which caused her death. Sara take a deep breath, she trying to calm herself down.

With tears still flowing, Sara rides the jump ship and left the only woman who gave hope to live a good life. but everything was destroyed, no hope for Sara. She doesn't deserve to be happy. She must go as far as possible from Ava, Do not want to continuing to dissolve in sadness. she might would consider to come along with Nyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about Nanda Parbat or anything about Nyssa, I add it because she is the reason Ava and Sara break up. even though Ava doesn't admit it. This will also be the reason Ava back to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those of you who have read this fiction. I will appreciate every criticism and suggestion. Kudos and Leave Comment. Bye!


End file.
